Lindsay's trial
by Lily Rosalia
Summary: I was really depressed because Lindsay wont be back untill episode 3x18... So I desided to write my version of this episode, using all the spoilers available... So spoiler alert! And DL, of course... Love Lily


_Four teenagers stood in front of the house._

_"She said she is grounded again today at school..." One of the boys informed the rest. He had brown hair and grey-blue eyes. He was not very tall for a boy, and he was really skinny._

_"So, Joe..." The skinny boy said, nodding to another boy. Joe nodded and grabbed a little rock from the ground and threw it at the left window upstairs, like he always did. He had black, short hair and he was the oldest and the tallest of the group._

_They waited a while, but nothing happened. Then Joe grabbed another rock and threw a little harder and he yelled:_

_"Come on Reeses!"_

_Lindsay's window opened and she sat on the window sill with her hands arms crossed and an angry look on her face..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"He always called me that... I hated it, I like being called by my real name..." Lindsay said shaking her head.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"Will you be quiet! My parents are downstairs!" Lindsay hissed at Joe. "And my name is Lindsay, not Reeses!" She continued. She wore a red tank-top and jeans._

_"Your name is Reeses too, Lindsay!" The girl said. "It's your middle name!" She was quite tall. She had blond hair and her eyes were sea-green. She smiled at Lindsay._

_"No it's not! My middle name is Reese, not Reeses!" Lindsay yelled back a little too loud._

_"Sssssh... Your parents are downstairs, remember?" The last boy said teasing, and with a big grin on his face. He looked just like his sister. He was just as tall as she was, but his hair was a little darker. His sea-green eyes were exactly the same though. _

_"And besides, you should be happy with your nickname! You'll always have something to laugh about when you are old and ugly..." Lindsay warned him with her eyes, but he just waved it off. "...and when you don't have contact with us any more, you'll always have something to remember us... "_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lindsay stopped for a second. She didn't know if she was too happy about remembering them all the time. She looked at Danny.

He had a hurt look on his face. Now he understood why she hated his nickname so much.

I bet a lot of things will be explained today, he thought.

"I had to sneak out, because of my parents. There was a latter next to my window, in case there was fire...I used it a lot... I climbed down and we started thinking about what we were going to do..." Lindsay continued her story.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_"So... were going to Macy's?" Phill asked. Macy's was their favourite place. They were walking down the street to nowhere in particular._

_"No, Macy's closed today... Sue's daughter just got a baby!" Elizabeth announced. Sue owned the place, and they knew her very well, since they came by almost every day._

_"Really? Why didn't I know that?" Lindsay asked a bit upset._

_"Maybe you should try and stay out of trouble with you parents huh? So you are actually allowed to get out more?" Joe grinned evilly._

_Lindsay just rolled her eyes and hit him hard on his arm._

_"Ow! Just a joke Reeses!" Joe protested. Lindsay opened her mouth again..._

_"Okay enough! Why don't we go to Talia's?" Phill asked before Lindsay and Joe could start a fight._

_"Are you kidding me? We're not even old enough to get in there!" Lindsay laughed. Elizabeth laughed along with her._

_"Oh come on Reeses! You can pass for eighteen!" Kyle joked sarcasticly. Lindsay was the smallest one of the group, some people wouldn't even believe she was 16!_

_Lindsay rolled her eyes at him. She thought for a while, and then she raised her hand, like she always did when she had an idea. "I have a master plan! You want to hear it?" She asked. They stopped walking, and stood in a circle around her._

_"I don't know about that Reeses..." Phill said grinning._

_"Yeah, I mean... Usually Lindsay's 'master plans' don't turn out too good..." Elizabeth laughed, remembering Lindsay's last idea._

_"Oh shut up Lizzie!" Lindsay yelled. "Now, who's in for trouble?" She asked suspiciously._

_Joe's eyes grew wide. "What exactly do you mean?" He was getting curious. He wouldn't admit it, but Lindsay always came up with something exiting. _

_"I about we sneak into the old factory!" She was really exited. The old factory was close to their school, and it had been closed down five years ago. There were so much scary stories about it._

_"And how would we get in there?" Kyle asked, still doubting her plan._

_"Well, there's a hole in the window leading to the basement... Even you would fit through it." She ducked when she saw Kyle's flying hand seeking her head. He missed, and she giggled._

_"Okay... So, how would you know that Lindsay?" Elizabeth asked her, still not conviced._

_"You don't believe me Lizzie?" Lindsay asked with a faked upset voice. Lizzie grinned and shook her head._

_"Well, I know because I made that hole!" Lindsay said serouis again. And before anyone could ask, she added: "While I was playing soccer with some guy from my history class..." Everybody nodded._

_"Alright... So this is actually one great idea!" Kyle screamed surprised. _

_"Well, there has got to be a first time for everything!" Right after Phill had made his joke he started running, because he knew Lindsay would be coming after him..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Sorry for making you wait so long... Em, some things might not really be what the spoilter said... But new one are being released all the time, and I can't really keep track of them... So I just make my own story, but it's still based on spoilers... I hope you liked this chapter... Please let me know what you think...**

**Love Lily**

_You can only do your best, and when you best isn't good enough...  
__Then you can either try to surpress yourself, or just hope for a miracle...  
-Me-_


End file.
